


Hallucinogenic Blood

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallucinations, Intersex, Intersex Genital Mutilation, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: When a bisexual intersex college student stumbles upon a vampire bar, she's game to enjoy herself. But she soon discovers that her blood has an unexpected effect on vampires.Inspired by a writing prompt on Tumblr.





	Hallucinogenic Blood

I got lost on the way to morning class and wound up in a vampire bar.

I didn’t realize right away what it was. I thought it was just a bar for goths. The logo had fangs dripping blood, and most of the patrons either seemed to like dark clothes and black make-up, or dressed like historical re-enactors.

I ordered a bloody Mary and it tasted like rare meat, but I still didn’t figure it out.

I figured it out after I started flirting with a cute twink dressed like an 18th century dandy, with a weird posh-sounding accent, and he led me to a back room and we started making out.

I found fangs in his mouth while French-kissing, and they felt real.

I didn’t know what to think. My heart was pounding, but I didn’t want to look like a fool. Either he wasn’t a vampire, and I was a fool to think he was, or he was a vampire and I’d been a fool not to see the signs. Either way, he didn’t seem dangerous.

When he started pulling my pants down, I made him stop. “I want this, I do, but I thought I should let you know that I’m intersex. I had surgery as a baby, and I have some scarring and loss of sensation. I’ll show you how to please me, if you’re still interested.”

“I’m interested.” He said, smiling. “A warning for you, though—I bite. It won’t hurt much, but I’ll probably leave marks.”

My heart was pounding with a mix of excitement and fear. “Let’s do this.”

 

It started out well. He was good at following instructions, focusing his tongue where my sensation was the strongest, and I was well on my way. He gently nipped my inner thigh, and every few moments, he’d lick the blood slowly welling up before focusing back on my pleasure. He wasn’t perfect, but a whole lot better than my previous partners—my first boyfriend only cared about penetration and my vagina wasn’t quite big enough to fit him comfortably, and my first girlfriend always seemed to forget that the spots most ladies liked the most were numb on me.

But then he started getting sloppier, clumsier. When he accidentally nicked a sensitive spot with a tooth, I pulled him away. “Ow. What’s going on? You were doing so well, before.”

He stared at me, dazed, then shook his head. “Don’t know. I feel...” He trailed off, staring into empty space with an alarmed look for several moments, then shook his head. “Not real. Are you high?”

“No, I never take drugs. I never know if it’ll interact with my meds.” I said.

“Meds. What kind?” He asked.

“Prednisone.” I replied, getting dressed. Clearly, he wasn’t in his right mind.

“No. I don’t know. It’s not—it doesn’t...” He flinched, as if something was flying at his head.

“Do you need me to fetch someone?” I asked. He gave me a confused look. “Someone to look after you?”

“I came alone.” He laughed, not a happy laugh. “New in town. No friends yet.”

“I’m going to go ask the bartender.” I said, but when I started to get up, he clutched at my arm.

“Don’t leave me. I’m scared.” He said, looking around nervously.

“OK, come with me, then.” He’d taken his shirt and kerchief off, but kept his pants on. I grabbed his clothes with one hand, and used the other to help him up.

 

He clung to me anxiously as we headed into the main area. He kept flinching and staring at nothing, his grip tight, almost painful on my arm.

I explained the situation to the bartender.

“And you don’t know why your blood would trigger this reaction?” He asked.

“No. I’m taking prednisone for a medical condition, but I wouldn’t have thought that would matter.” I said.

“I’ve never heard of vampires reacting to prednisone. My wife takes that for allergies.” He replied. “And you don’t have any friends here?” That was directed at my companion.

He looked startled, so the bartender repeated himself. “No. I’m alone.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I’m staying...” He shook his head. “It’s a place—I bought it in the 1920s.”

“Address?” The bartender asked. “What’s the address?”

He shook his head. “I can’t remember.”

The bartender shook his head. “That’s not good. The sun’s coming up, and we’re closing soon.”

“How about I take you to my place?” I suggested.

“Your place?” He seemed confused.

“I have a basement suite. No sun. You can sleep it off there.” I said.

He frowned, trying to process, then nodded. “Thanks.”


End file.
